Watermelons
by Moonlit-Mistress
Summary: Who knew watermelons could be so seductive?LilyJames pairing pretty much just alot of fluff.


One Shot. Lily/ James

Disclaimer: I don't own them.

Summary: Who new watermelons could be so seductive?

* * *

It was a bright and sunny May afternoon. Lily was sitting by the lake thinking about her last month of school. It was her 7th year at Hogwarts and she was excited. She had great friends, easy finals and a great job lined up for her once she left. What she thought about most was, how sad she was that her and James had only become friends this year. Once she realized how much he'd changed she agreed to at least be his friend. What she didn't realize was how much fun he was to be around. Lost in her thoughts she didn't notice James sneaking up with a bowl of freshly cut watermelons.

"Hi Lils!" he yelled spooking her out of her thoughts.

"Oh Hey James. How are you?" Lily asked sitting up and looking over at him.

"I'm good. I was just wondering if you wanted some watermelon. I mean I didn't see you at lunch so I thought you must be hungry" James replied sitting down next to her, placing the bowl of watermelon in between them "You chose a good spot. Nice view, perfect amount of shade, and just the right amount of privacy."

"Hmm… you're right. I did find a great spot. I love this tree. Always have." Lily said softly picking up a piece of watermelon and taking a bit. "Mmm… I love watermelon. Its my favorite fruit."

"That's what I thought." James laughed.

They sat in silence eating watermelon for a good couple of minutes. When James looked over at Lily again he started laughing so hard he couldn't breath. Once he had regained his composure Lily asked him what was so funny.

"You've got watermelon juice running down your chin." James said with a smile

"I do, oh." Lily said wiping the juice away. "Thanks" She said looking up at James

Brown eyes clashed with green. She gasped at what she saw, love, and compassion. But something else was there. Was it…lust? She gasped when she realized it was. At her gasp James slammed his lips to hers with all the hunger and love that had built up in him for the past 6 years. Lily's eyes snapped shut and she responded with the same amount of passion. She moaned when James sucked on her bottom lip and opened her mouth for him. One of his hands tangled itself in her crimson hair and the other on her back pulling her closer. Hers were in his hair feeling the softness she'd longed for. The kiss became fiercer as if it were the last they'd share. Several minutes passed before they broke apart gasping for air nether wanting to let go. Lily took charge this time and forced James' back against the tree they'd been sitting against. She trailed kisses along his jaw as she moved to his neck. Hearing him moan she grew more confident and kissed his Adams apple. She was suddenly pulled back up as James' lips crashed on hers with a gasp. He flipped her so her back was to the tree. She suddenly had an idea. She stripped her shoes and socks off and jumped to wrap her legs around his waist. Now she was at a perfect height. James broke the kiss and started to ravage her neck. Lily held back a moan as James moved his hands to her thighs to keep her up. James thumbs started to rub Lily's inner thigh. Leaning her head back Lily moaned. The moan brought James back to earth and he stopped kissing her neck. She let out a whimper in disappointment.

"Sorry…. love…need to… stop now or…. won't be able to later" he said panting trying to regain his breath.

Lily smiled and kissed his forehead as he put her back on the ground and wrapped his arms around her. Sitting back down James pulled Lily into his lap. They stayed like that till the sun set and the moon was high in the sky. Looking up at James, Lily smiled.

"Now I really love watermelons."

"And I really love you."

* * *

My first Lily James oneshot pairing. The idea came to me while I was eating watermelon. I do love the fruit. So be nice and press the little purple button and leave me a wonderful review. 


End file.
